prettysoldier_sailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Venus
Sailor Venus was the first Sailor Senshi to be awakened by the moon cats, one year before Sailor Moon, but she was the last Senshi to appear in the show's first season. She worked solo for many months as Sailor V, trying to trick the Dark Kingdom (then acting as the Dark Agency) into thinking she was the Princess while looking for the real one herself. Since Sailor Moon did not originally exist in the Silver Millennium, she was the "true" leader of the Inner Senshi. She met Artemis when she was 13 years old. She was also the only Senshi to have her own independent series. Anime Powers Transformations *Venus Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Venus. *Venus Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Venus. *Venus Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into a super version of Sailor Venus. Attacks *Crescent Beam - Sailor Venus's first attack. She sent a beam of light at the enemy. *Crescent Beam Shower - A stronger version of Crescent Beam. *Venus Love-Me Chain - Sailor Venus sent a whip to hit or grab the enemy. *Sailor Kick - Sailor Venus used this attack when she was disguised as Sailor Moon. *Hissatsu Love-Me Moon Chain - Sailor Venus used this attack when she was disguised as Sailor Moon. *Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots - An attack used only once, similar in form to Crescent Beam Shower. *Venus Love and Beauty Shock - This attack first appeared in the SuperS season. Sailor Venus hurled heart-shaped golden energy at her opponent. Costume Sailor Venus Sailor Venus' (Classic, R, S) dominant color was orange (choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, shoes, and earrings) and her accent colors were blue (front bow) and yellow (tiara gem and back bow). Her collar had one white stripe near the edge of the collar (not at the center), and her shoes were orange heels with ankle straps. Super Sailor Venus After the "Super" upgrade (SuperS, Stars), her earrings were the same shape but darker in color, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe down the center, the center of her front bow was an orange heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Manga Powers Transformations *Venus Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Venus. *Venus Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Venus. *Venus Planet Power, Make Up - Used the planet powers granted to her by Neo-Queen Serenity to transform into Sailor Venus. *Venus Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Venus Crystal to transform into a super version of Sailor Venus. Attacks *Crescent Boomerang - First attack used by Sailor Venus, in which she threw her compact at her enemies. *Sailor V Kick - Sailor Venus kicked her enemy. *Venus Love-Me Chain - Sailor Venus used her chain to hit or grab the enemy. *Rolling Heart Vibration - Used only in the manga, live-action series, and numerous video games. Sailor Venus sent forth a rolling heart to damage the enemy. *Venus Wink Chain Sword - Used only in the manga and numerous video games. Sailor Venus used her chain as a sword to damage the enemy. *Venus Love and Beauty Shock - Sailor Venus gained this power after transforming with the Venus Crystal. She used her Love Whip to attack her enemy. *Venus Love and Galactica Shock - This attack was used by Sailor Venus when she was under Sailor Galaxia's control in the Stars arc. *Akuryo Taisan - This attack was used only once by Sailor Venus, in "Exam Battle 3," to destroy the Genius loci that was attacking T.A. Girls' Academy. Costume Sailor Venus Sailor Venus' first costume was mostly identical to the anime version, the only difference being that she had her chain around her waist. In some artbook illustrations, her shoulder pads were a pale orange as well. Super Sailor Venus Her brooch changed from a circle to a heart after Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was almost completely identical to the anime version, but the star on her choker had an orange gemstone in the center. Sailor StarVenus After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was an orange five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large yellow puffs with two patches of orange fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had orange V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two ribbons - one orange and one yellow, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was yellow. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being orange and the bottom layer yellow. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had an orange V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was an orange five-pointed star and her earrings were orange, dangling five-pointed stars. Pretty Guardian Sailor Venus In the live-action series, Sailor Venus only rarely fought along with the other Sailor Senshi. At first, this was because she was pretending to be the Princess (see Princess Sailor Venus) and wanted to remain distant, but after the real Princess was revealed, she still did not get close to the other Senshi. The reason for this was never fully explained, but hints indicated that it could have been because she was more focused on the mission from the past life than the others (and had more of her memories), or because she did not want to become friends with the others because then they would be sad when she died. Powers Transformations *Venus Power, Make Up - This was Sailor Venus's only transformation in PGSM. Attacks *Venus Beam - A beam-like attack used by Sailor Venus. It resembled the Crescent Beam she used in the anime and Sailor V manga. *Venus Love-Me Chain - Sailor Venus sent a whip to hit or grab the enemy. It could also be used to deflect attacks. *Rolling Heart Vibration - Used only in the manga, live-action series, and numerous video games. Sailor Venus sent forth a rolling heart to damage the enemy. *Unnamed attack - Sailor Venus used another attack which was not named on screen, in which she used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send star-shaped energy toward her target. Along with her magical attacks, Sailor Venus also had a weapon known as the Crescent Moon Cutter which she could use to attack both by cutting, as though it were a knife, or by throwing it like a boomerang. Costume Sailor Venus Sailor Venus' costume in PGSM was mostly identical to the manga version, one of the differences being that her hair bow had a decorative heart in the center. At first the bow also had strands of beads dangling from it, but after several episodes they were no longer present, with no explanation given. Her hairstyle was also slightly different; she had two small odango on either side of her head, and her hair also had a wave to it instead of being straight. Her back bow was also orange instead of yellow, and on some promotional images the ankle straps on her shoes were missing. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Venus was played by Nana Suzuki, Sakae Yamashita (CD only), Chizuru Soya, Kanatsu Nakaya, Akiko Miyazawa, Miyu Otani, Nao Inada, Yuki Nakamura, Ayumi Murata, Mizuki Watanabe, Momoko Shibuya, and Erica. She had one image song, "Traditional the Grace ~Ai no Arashi~". Costume Sailor Venus' sailor fuku in the musicals had two major versions. Sailor Venus In the first version, Sailor Venus' bows, glove fittings, and sleeves were purple, while her skirt, collar, and choker were orange. Later versions of the costume changed her sleeves to orange and her front bow, glove fittings, and bottom skirt layer to blue. The brooch attached to the front bow was heart-shaped and golden, with yellow gems. She also had a golden heart in the center of her choker and golden heart earrings. All of the trim on her costume, as well as the stripes on her collar, was gold. This version was never shown after Sailor Moon S - Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi (Kaiteiban). Super Sailor Venus The second version was essentially faithful to her "Super" version in the manga and anime. At first her front bow and glove fittings were blue, her collar and choker were orange, and her back bow was gold. Her skirt had two layers, the top one orange and the bottom one purple. Later versions of the costume changed her glove fittings to orange instead of blue and her bottom skirt to blue instead of purple. Her choker ornament was a golden star with an orange circle and the Venus symbol in the center. The brooch on her front bow was a heart-shaped orange gem ringed in gold. Her earrings were round and gold. Her shoes were slightly different from the anime and manga, as they had a strap across the instep instead of around her ankle. There was one exception, however: in Sailor Moon SuperS - Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... and its revision, she had ankle straps in addition to the usual strap across the instep. Trivia *In the manga and live-action series, Sailor Venus wore her chain around her waist. The mythological Aphrodite, the Greek equivalent of the Roman goddess Venus, wore a golden girdle which had the power to make anyone fall desperately in love with its wearer.